The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for gaze based text input, and in particular, to systems and methods for utilizing gaze to provide text input based on the user's gaze indicating a desire to select a letter.
Providing text input to a computing device is a key requirement for efficient human computer interaction. Traditionally text input is provided by way of a keyboard, or in the case of computing devices using touch screens an on screen keyboard may be used. These approaches all require physical contact by a user onto a device.
In some instances it is desirable to provide a means for inputting text to a computing device whereby physical contact with the device or other input means is not required. This could be used for example where a user does not possess control of his or her hands, or where a user is unable to contact a device as they are using their hands for another purpose. One possible solution is to use speech recognition software allowing a user to communicate audibly their input.
The problems with this approach include that it may be too slow to be convenient, may require extensive training of a speech recognition algorithm prior to use thereof, or may not be available to a user who also has speech disorder, up to and including muteness, which prevents such software from working properly or being an option whatsoever. Thus, speech recognition software may not provide a useful and/or reliable method of providing text input to a computing device.
While basic methods of using a gaze based text input are available, they may suffer from slowness or inaccuracy. Embodiments of the invention may provide solutions to at least some of the aforementioned problems.